


~The Sweetest Treat~

by Kairat11



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cas worries too much, Destiel Halloween, Fluff, Gabe ships it, Halloween, M/M, This is the purest fic I have written, teen!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: Cas wants to go trick-or-treating and Dean thinks that's for kids~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> This was a prompt I received on Tumblr. The main idea about Dean not wanting to go trick-or-treating after their 16th birthday I kept intact, but the prompt asked for them to go on a date yet I decided to take my liberties. I hope you enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> Happy reading :)

** ~The Sweetest Treat~ **

Since they were seven and six years old respectively, and The Winchesters moved to the house next door, Cas and Dean had been best friends. They went to the same school and have most of the same friends, and despite the one year age difference they are closer than anyone else. Halloween has always been their favorite holiday and they always went all out when selecting/making or improving their costumes. He remembers two years ago when they decided they should dress as ‘the white walkers’ from Game of Thrones; they spent hours doing the makeup for each other, securing wigs, and even buying disturbingly blue contact lenses. Their efforts had been rewarded by Sam’s surprisingly high shrills when they quietly entered the bathroom while he was taking a shower, and by Mary’s hilarious yelp when she turned around from the stove as well as Gabe’s creative string of execrations after falling from the rolling chair he was sitting on.

And this year, Cas thought, it will be even better or so he thought. Last month, Dean and him had discussed costume options and they had agreed on dressing up as ‘walkers’ from The Walking Dead. He had even gotten a part-time job at the Starbucks three streets over to help cover the expenses, yet his stupidly handsome friend was turning those plans to ashes with ridiculous last minute excuses.

“No way Cas, I’m done playing dress up. Don’t you think we’re too old for Halloween costumes and going around knocking on doors begging for candy? You’re 17, dude and I’m 16, those things are for kids like Sammy.” Cas was thoroughly tempted to pull the chair from under his best friend and see that perfectly shaped, jeans-attired ass (not that he was in the habit of staring at it every chance he got—no— no, he did not) hit the hardwood floor, but he reined in the impulse and let his mouth do the ass-whooping.

Arms crossed tightly over his chest, back straight and left eyebrow raised, he spoke and as he did so, he didn’t fail to notice how his friend swallowed hard while at the same time his hands moved to pull down his beloved worn-down, black Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Dean always reacted like that whenever Cas’s body language became challenging and his usually gentle voice dropped to a recently acquired deeper tone.

“So _now_ Halloween is childish to you? _Now_? Just last week you were all hyped up about the costumes. Last Sunday when we were re-watching the latest season of The Walking Dead, you enthusiastically announced how you had found the perfect makeup for us on Etsy. And now, a day before Halloween, you say it is childish? What happened? Did someone say something to you at school? Do you, um, do you perhaps asked Cassie to go out with you and that’s why---” _Dammit, control yourself Castiel_ , _breathe_ , he chided himself silently. Good thing Dean interrupted before he made a fool out of himself.

“No!” his friend shouted almost indignantly as he shot up from the red bean bag he was sprawled upon and then approached him with worried, crystal-like, lovely green eyes. To say Cas’s heart was as loud as cymbals being played by baby monkeys was an understatement—God, he had fought and jailed his not so brotherly feeling towards his best friend for too long, hence he was losing his grip on them fairly quickly. Cas should just wave it off, smile, say he understands, and then go home and watch Hocus Pocus. Crap, this wasn’t fair because everything Halloween was a Dean-Cas thing. The reminder was too cruel, too cruel because going trick-or-treating with Dean was like going on dates (even if he was the only one who considered them so). Dates full of exciting fun and playful teasing, genuine smiles exchanged with neighbors and unbridled laughter, too much candy and old Halloween movies. _How could Dean say Halloween was for kids and smash his heart to pieces?_ It’s true that they are too old for those things, but it still hurts to hear it from his friend’s lips.  

Unapologetically invading Cas’s personal space like usual and his hands now shoved in his pockets, Dean quickly proceeded to explain himself while looking everywhere else but at inquisitive cobalt blue eyes. A delicate pinkish tint spread over his friend’s angel-kissed cheeks which almost distracted Cas from hearing his words.

“No, I didn’t ask her or anyone else out. It’s just that, um, we’re two tall ass dudes, Cas, our voices are huskier than last year, and it’s kinda embarrassing to whip-out our trick or treat bags and ask for candy even if it’s from people we know.”

Gosh, Dean was so incredibly adorable. If Cas could do in real life what he was picturing in his mind, he would be cradling his friend’s face and covering it with kisses. A handful of seconds passed before he realized he hadn’t replied to Dean’s explanation. Concerned eyes peeked at him expectantly through luscious dark lashes as a nervous foot smacked the floor lightly. But before he could utter a word, Sam, who had apparently heard their conversation spoke.

“Hey, Cas, if you want you can come to Jess’s Halloween party with mom and me. Afterwards we’re going trick or treating; Jo, Charlie, and Kevin are coming too. Leave Dean to do boring ‘grown up’ stuff,” suggested Sam with a sincere smile while he stood leaning against the doorjamb. Dodger, his two-year-old golden retriever sat indolently at his feet.

Sam was such a mature and caring boy, and also very smart. Until recently, Sam had always been following them everywhere. Sometimes, Cas suspected Sam knew how he felt about his older brother. But if he did, he had never said a word and that made Sam even more precious to him. He noticed the narrowed-eyed look his best friend fixed on his little brother and couldn’t help but curl his lips into an amused smile which reflected Sam’s.

“Don’t be a busybody, Samantha and got to your room,” chided Dean.

“Cas is my friend too, and you aren’t my mom,” retorted Sam crossing his gangly arms over his chest and tilting his chin.

“Don’t forget I still have last year’s clown mask, Little Moose.” Cas will never get tired of their affectionate banter and Dean’s satisfied grin.

Shrugging his shoulders and almost managing to look unperturbed, Sam mumbled a shaky “Whatever” and then walked away.

Cas felt bad for smiling wider when Dean and he exchanged knowing looks. The mention of clowns was enough to quiet Sam. The smugness shining in Dean’s malachite eyes was enough to make his heart race to a stop.

“Fine, I’ll go, but this is the last year okay?”

It was impossible for his lips to stretch far enough into a smile capable of expressing the degree of happiness those words brought to him. Yes, call him corny, who cares. He was so damn happy he could burst into one of those elaborate Bollywood-style musical numbers if only he wasn’t the unfortunate possessor of two-left feet and zero rhythm. He’ll do his happy dance when he gets home.

“Thank you, Dean! I promise I will give you a special treat when we’re done trick-or-treating.” As soon as the words left his mouth a series of knots tied his stomach.

“A special treat? What is it? Is it a pie?”

“I can’t tell you dummy, it’ll ruin the surprise,” Cas was grateful his voice didn’t falter. He shouldn’t have promise that. In this case, _he_ was the dummy.

“It better be good then,” his friend playfully replied, eyes radiant and full of childish joy.

 _‘I hope so too’_ , he whispered under his breath at the same time his overstressed heart threw itself against his ribs at a thousand miles per second.

Cas smiled a wobbly smile, and tried to act as normal as possible. Simultaneously, he felt hot and cold under his washed-out blue jeans and AC-DC t-shirt.

After a while, he said his good-nights before leaving The Winchester’s home and dashed back home. As soon as he got inside and closed the heavy mahogany door, his dad’s voice reached his ears.

“Dinner’s almost ready, Castiel. Wash-up and bring your brother.”

Leaning all his weight against the door, he took a few deep breaths and then responded, “Okay, dad.”

Before doing what he was told, he too hurried steps to his bedroom, and forgetting about closing the door, he let his limbs move in a rush of adrenaline as he let his mind wander.

Two weeks ago, after coming back home from his part-time job, Dean greeted him in his bedroom with freckled cheeks crimson as ripped cranberries and bouncy feet almost unable to stay still. That night, between nervous glances and lip biting, Dean had revealed to him that he was bisexual. Not that his friend needed to tell him, because Cas already had his suspicions for the last couple of years. But nonetheless, it felt good to know his best friend trusted him so much as to share such a delicate secret. It was a given that before he told Cas, Dean had talked to Mary first. Nothing had changed since that night. Dean was free to be who he was, yet insisted on keeping the heterosexual façade at school. It was understandable given how many ignorant assholes attended their school. Anyhow, this revelation had just served to fuel the deeply affectionate feelings he had for Dean, feelings that were far from just friendly and much less pure.

Dean’s bisexuality gave the tiny ember of hope living inside his soul a refill, making it a consuming flame; it sneaked swiftly into his heart and strengthen his feelings. This was dangerous and possibly destructive; he shouldn’t nourish hope when he was sure Dean didn’t see him as anything more than his childhood friend. But God help him, because Cas couldn’t stop the profound sentiment he felt or the hope already rooted to his being nor the paralyzing fear of rejection or even worse, losing Dean’s friendship and trust.

“The fuck little bro? You look like a drunken octopus trying to dance. Did you _finally_ get laid or maybe won a year supply of candy? Because if it’s the latter, I demand my share.”

Gabe’s booming voice hoicked him back to reality and suddenly all the heat of summer landed upon his cheeks. He immediately stopped his Dean-induced happy dance and desperately evaded his brother’s golden gaze. Meanwhile, one of his hands flew to rub the back of his neck; a gesture that reminded him once again of how much his best friend’s mannerisms where ingrained in him. Cas couldn’t help but smile, yet quickly schooled his face into his usual poker face when he noticed Gabriel’s mischievous smirk. _Uh-oh._

“Nothing, uh, what do you want Gabe?” _Shoot!_ He was so bad at concealing his emotions from his brother; it was as if Gabriel could see his thoughts so lying was useless. Cas tried not to fidget but the more those champagne-colored eyes bore into him the more nervous he got.

“Hmm, I see. Did you and Dean-o _finally_ hook-up?”

His brother hadn’t moved from where he was stationed at the door, but Cas felt cornered.

“Wh-what?” Stunned at Gabe’s assumption that was the only word his brain could scarcely form. There he stood, like a salt statue, unable to close his agape mouth or control how his eyes went wide. _How and since when did Gabe knew Dean wasn’t straight?_ Dean had only told Mary and him, not even Sam knew yet.

Gabriel must have noticed his inner turmoil because with just a few steps his brother was in front of him, and looking at him with a mix of amusement and sadness. It wasn’t until a warm hand comfortingly squeezed his left shoulder that he felt himself relax a bit.

“Hey, chill Cassie.”

Castiel really hated that nickname, and it wasn’t because it reminded of his female counterpart whom Dean had praised and had had a crush on until a few months ago now that he thinks about it. So no, he wasn’t being petty or feeling jealous…well, only a little and he felt bad because Cassie was a very smart and lovely girl. His entire body felt like a sack of wet sand and his mind a cacophonous arrangement of discordant notes.

“Castiel, you sweet innocent weirdo, before you drive yourself into having an aneurysm, listen to me. No one told me anything and I won’t tell anyone; it’s none of my business who likes who and who someone wants to fuck as long as everyone is happy and consent to it. I have known you fancy Disney Princess-eyes next door for years now, so if he _finally_ , damn I have used that word a lot in five minutes…anyhow, only a blind person could miss how ‘Macho-man’ Winchester is much less of a straight arrow and more of a slicky. So if you got together, you have my blessings. Heck, I’ll throw you guys a party.” It was mortifying but sweet, strange yet an immense relief hearing Gabe say all of that. A deep-drawn sigh deflated his bosom and loosened the taut lines of his shoulders. He wished he had good news to tell his brother.

“We aren’t dating. I was happy because…that’s not important. I-I do like Dean. I more than like him but…even if he likes guys too, that doesn’t mean he might be interested in me in that way. We have been best friends for too long, I am sure he only sees me as a brother.” Gosh, how embarrassing, his voice was a pitiful shaky sound imbued with unshed tears. His fingers suddenly felt like icicles, an invisible frost licked the tips and made him shudder. He didn’t even notice he had tilted his head down in defeat until one of Gabe’s surprisingly soft hands grabbed his face and squeezed his cheeks. There was no way to escape those know-it-all eyes which were now paired up with disbelieving arched eyebrows.

“Are you shitting me right now? Little bro, you’re very smart so don’t play dumb. I’m sure you have noticed the many unbrotherly looks Green Eyes throws at you, how he hasn’t dated anyone in months, and how blushy and nervous he gets when you invade his personal space. So go for it, tell him. Be honest.”

Gabe’s words were encouraging and his gaze confident, yet they weren’t enough to push him into making a decision.

“But, but what if we’re wrong? What if he hates me afterwards? What if-” A forefinger sealed his lips and Cas gulped down the words that tasted like bile.

“Boo, close your eyes and breathe. Fuck yeah it’s scary shit to take a risk and maybe get punched in the face for your efforts, but if you cower before the ‘what ifs’ you won’t know what good things could happen. Just be you, Castiel and everything will be fine, if not, then I’ll take you to the new strip club that opened in town last month and buy you your first lap-dance from any of the hot strippers working there.”

Cas was touched by his brother’s more mature and wise side, but of course he had to be Gabe at the end and ruin it. Nevertheless, he let himself smile in gratitude before he uttered, “That’s illegal, you can’t take a minor to a strip club.”

“Yes, I can, if I know the owner.” A smug wink and his brother was out the door—a whirlwind, that’s what Gabe was.

His blood was still frozen with fear, but Gabe’s words had poured some warmth into his heart. _Don’t be a coward, Castiel. All or nothing, don’t be lukewarm_ , he said to himself.

He would try to sleep, but he already knew it would be impossible no matter how many sheep he counted. At least the dark circles under his eyes will be covered by the hideous face he’ll be wearing tomorrow for Halloween.

Tomorrow. Cas wasn’t ready for tomorrow.  

 

 

 

“Good evening auntie Mary.” Coming to The Winchester’s house always felt like coming home; the greetings were always genuine and the smiles comforting.

“Hello Castiel. Oh, goodness! These Halloween costumes you and Dean wear are always so gruesome,” exclaimed the sweet woman in front of him, attired in a long flowy black dress and a black and orange witch’s hat; her wavy blond hair had been recently cut short, after many years of wearing it long. 

With an easy smile, he answered, “And we are still missing the fake blood, it will be even better afterwards. Will you wait and see?”

“No, Sam and I have to get going to Jess’s party. But I’m sure I’ll see you when we come back. Castiel, honey, do you know if something happened to Dean at school?” The worried tone in which she asked made Cas uneasy.

“No, why?”

“Well, I just made a pumpkin pie and he didn’t even come into the kitchen like he usually does when he smells pie. And then, when I went into his room to let him know it was ready, he told me he will eat it later.”

Curiosity bloomed in him. What could be going on?

“That’s very strange.”

“Very. You are welcome to have a piece or two, and take some home for Charles and Gabe. I know how much they love sweet things.” Mary has always been so kind to him and his family. She occupied that space in his heart his mother used to fill.

“Thank you, auntie. I will.” An affectionate smile leaped forth and curled her lips, and it painted a similar one on his own.

As he walked towards Dean’s bedroom, he passed Sam’s; he was sitting on the floor petting Dodger and talking happily on the phone. The big smile stretching his lips to their limit told Cas it was Jess on the other line. The bright mood of the younger Winchester took away from the somber aura of the vampire costume he wore. When Sam noticed him, he waved and Cas reciprocated yet didn’t stop to talk. 

When he got to Dean’s room, he stopped in front of the opened door; he tried not to make any noise and relish the few seconds he was granted before his friend notice him. Dean was standing in front of the full-length mirror, intensely focused on fixing a dishevel wig. He looked so cute despite wearing a full-on disturbing ‘walker’ costume and make up, especially when he pouted his ripe fleshy lips in concentration.

“Your mom is worried about you,” he finally voiced as he walked into the room.

“Oh, heya Cas. Holy crap, you look disgustingly awesome. Why’s mom worried?” Dean greeted with a cheerful, half-painted face looking at him through the mirror.

“Well thank you, Dean, you also look revoltingly badass. She told me you had postponed eating pie, that you didn’t even try to lick the bowl clean like you always do. Is something the matter? Are you getting sick? Or did you get tired of pie?”

“Ah, that…um, well, we always eat our candy while we trick-or-treat, and you did promise me a special treat. Or did you forget?” At the question, his friend turned from the mirror to look at him directly.

“Oh! I-I no, no I didn’t forget.” Oh, God! _Why did I tell Dean I will give him a special treat?_ _Stupid. That was so stupid of me._ _What am I going to do now?_

“Good. Now let’s hurry up. Let’s get some more make-up on and get covered in blood.”

“Look at you, the one who said Halloween was for kids is the one who is overly enthusiastic to dress-up and beg for candy.” He couldn’t help himself, teasing Dean was something he thoroughly enjoyed, in part because it was fun but mostly because of the endearing reactions it provoked. Grumpy, pouty Dean was an irresistible sight.

“Oh, shut it, Novak,” his best friend retorted with fake annoyance as he sat down on the black mesh rolling chair and looked through a bag brimming with make-up.

Anyone who saw Cas would shake their head at him with pity and laugh at his love-sick puppy face. His feelings made him aware of every single feature of Dean’s face. And he had to stave off the desire to stare at that enchanting face by no means made ugly by the fake bruises and cuts, and let his fingers trace its curves. If he thought the delicate flutter of eyelashes and the crevice that parted alluring lips was distracting, then he was proven wrong when it was his turn to let Dean’s fingertips roam about his face. They discharged electric currents that sent his body into a pleasurable shudder. 

Mary and Sam had left by the time they went trick-or-treating.

            A cool zephyr rushed past him and spread goosebumps. His eyes were claimed by the full moon adorning the pitch-black vault above them with all her charm. The stars twinkled shyly as a few wisps of gray clouds wickedly caressed the queen of the night. Children of all ages, dressed in a variety of cute, funny and scary costumes walked around with their parents or other adults. Yet his ears barely registered the lively music, bubbly laughter, happy whispers, and excited ‘trick-or-treats’ surrounding him. Cas didn’t even remember walking up to the houses, saying ‘trick-or-treat’ and opening his bag; he supposed that the part of his brain that had been looking forward to this day had automatically taken control.   

To say he was not completely present during their trick-or-treating rounds was an understatement; his promise to Dean has been weighting on him and robbing him of the usual fun. And of course, Dean, who knew him so well noticed right away.

Knocking his shoulder against Cas’s right arm, Dean questioned, “Dude, what’s going on with you? You have been acting weird since last night.”

Those words startled him and forcefully brought him back to reality. He needs to calm down and enjoy this time with Dean. After all, this will be the last year they’ll be doing this. Shaking his head and plastering a sheepish smile on his lips, he swiftly replied, “I am sorry. It’s nothing. C’mon, let’s go to Mrs. Moseley next.”

Dean’s inquisitive eyes searched him for a few long seconds before his friend deemed his answer acceptable. Yet during the rest of their trick-or-treating rounds, he felt Dean’s quizzical gaze heavy in him. Cas’s chest was bubbling with a myriad of contradictory emotions and his heart could barely keep track of the barrage of feelings throwing themselves against its walls.

He felt faint. Jittery. At the end of a precipice.

Castiel hoped his well-founded suspicions regarding his friend’s behavior the last few weeks, as well as Dean’s body language and the painfully conspicuous glances jadeite eyes darted at his lips weren’t wishful thinking on his part. He was certain he couldn’t survive Dean’s rejection, but more than that, for him it would be an even worse hellish version of Dante’s Inferno to lose a friendship which was one of the main foundations of his life.

Their Halloween rounds ended almost at nine o’clock and before Dean opened the door to his house, Cas uttered the words that preceded what would either doom him or give him immense delight.

“Here’s the treat I promised. I hope you like it.” Hurrying up before the little courage he had amassed for the last 24 hours left him, he leaned forward and raising himself on the tip of his toes to erase the couple of inches his friend had on him, he kissed Dean. It was a microsecond-kiss that left him breathless and his best friend frozen in place.

Castiel was sweating copiously underneath his costume despite the chilly Autumn breeze. He could feel the blazing blush on his cheeks spread to the rest of his body— burning him to embers. Cas was terrified. He wished he could disappear, that he could reverse time and delete the sweetest few seconds of his existence. But he couldn’t, so he waited, impatiently. When the silence stretched for what felt like an interminable string of beads, he spoke in a tremulous voice that sounded splinted to his ears. Thank goodness the dimly lighted porch concealed the grimace that flashed across his face.   

“Dean?” I-I like you so much. I thought-” 

_I have been a fool._

“Dean, please, say something.”

_Dean hates me now. He will push me away. Stab me with a look of disgust._

“I am sorry, Dean.”

_Sorry. I’m sorry. Dean, forgive._

Cas was spiraling almost into a panic attack when three whispered words rescued him.

“Trick-or-treat.”

“Wh- what?”

“Trick-or-treat.”

Cas couldn’t move. _Was this real life?_ _No, I must be dreaming, right?_ So he willed his right hand to move and persuaded his fingers to pinch his skin. Pain bloomed _. Yes, this was real. It wasn’t a dream, it was real._

The biggest grin played on Dean’s pretty, pretty lips as the shade of green he favored trapped his eyes. Good thing they had gone against contacts this year. Dean’s eyes were always honest.

“How long are you gonna make me wait, Mr. Walker? Feed me another treat,” his best friend, his Dean, said playfully. And setting the overflowing Halloween bag on the old wooden bench next to him, he obeyed. He cradled his _boyfriend’s_ (Cas hope he wasn’t wrong in assuming that) face with slightly sweaty hands and fused their candy-sweetened lips in another kiss.

But this time the kiss was longer and more intense, and as their clumsy tongues interweaved around each other their taste buds were innundated with the saccharine taste of chocolate and caramel. And through the white noise of the night breeze and their combined moans of pleasure, he heard Dean’s treat bag hit the floor with a thud and right after felt strong arms cinch around his waist to pull him closer.

Breathless, his voice muffled by spellbound lips, he murmured, “Would you go on a date with me this weekend?”

Eyes that had drifted close, opened and he was momentarily lost in a never-ending land of the richest pasture. If he had been breathless before, now he was totally devoid of oxygen; no eyes, much less his, could look away from Dean’s. He felt strong hands grip him tighter as one word floated out of his friend’s mouth and spread preternatural warmth on his skin.

“Yeah.”

Turns out the sweetest treat didn’t come wrapped in plastic but in the shape of lips smiling into the kiss.

 

**-FIN-**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My treats are your kudos and comments~
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!
> 
> PS: Read 2015's Destiel Halloween fic here: [Be The Treat to my Trick](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5118167)


End file.
